As it is well known, the inertial motion machines are namely used for sport training since some years ago. Their operation is based on presenting a disk- or a wheel-shaped structure with a moment of inertia that, when rotating it around an axis, generates a rotational kinetic energy.
The problem of these machines is that, until now, the way of changing their moment of inertia was based on adding or removing weights to the inertial disk or flywheel or, directly, on changing the flywheel itself to be replaced by another having a different weight and/or radius.
The said action causes that the suitable adjustment of the moment of inertia for each user or exercise is a slow and cumbersome process.
In addition, the said exchanging disks or adding and removing weights, makes that there are loose elements that can be lost or be little practical for the commercial use.
The objective of this invention therefore is, to develop a new type of flywheel that allows to overcome these problems described allowing to vary the moment of inertia as suitable for each user or in each exercise, without removing or putting weights, and therefore in a much quicker, practical and simple way.
On the other hand, and as reference to the state of the art, it can be pointed out that, at least this applicant is not aware of the existence of any other flywheel for this type of machines or any other invention of similar application, showing technical, structural and constitutive techniques similar to those presented and claimed.